A Decision That COULD Change a Life
by GG-life8782
Summary: Rory just got a job offer at the San Francisco Chronicle, and she will have a slight chance of seeing logan what will she do? click to find out. should i continue? yes?,no? maybe so?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok.ok. I know this story might not be the best cuz it's my first fanfic! Plz don't be to harsh!.**

**N E ways this is my view of what happens PostPartings Rogan all the way! **

"_Goodbye Ace", and then he left. It was so hard for Rory to see the love of her life, her world, her everything just turn around and walk away like that, she wanted to follow him but she knew that she couldn't it was too hard._

**This is set 2 years after the break-up and Rory is still trying to get over it. But she gets a new job offer in San Francisco, will she take it?**

"Mom, what should I do?" Rory was pacing back and forth in her mothers home wandering what she should do.

"I am not your clone kid I cant decide for you."

"I know but this decision is UNBELIVABLY hard, everything is soo complicated"

" you live for complicated" lorelai said with a smirk.

"I know, I know it would just be a very complicated situation, I mean what if he has moved on!, What if he has a girlfriend! What if he is married!" rory said with a touch of panic in her eyes.

"Kid, you would've seen it in the paper or something!" Lorelei said while laughing

"oh jeez" said luke as he walked in the door.

"when did you get here?" rory said wondering if he heard the conversation

"Luke, Go away!" lorelei said in a funny sing-song voice

"Fine but I really need to talk to you, come by the diner later"

"oooo dirty, I bring something special with me" Lorelei spoke in a seductive voice

"aw jeez, I am gone, bye Rory, your moms crazy." luke said as he walked out the door.

"now that luke is gone we can get back to our conversa-" lorelai cut in

"you still love him hun don't ya" Lorelei said with a worried look on her face.

"what-I..no..I..its.."

"just admit it hun" lorelai said sounding serious

"ok,ok,. I do love him, more then ever mom, I just wasn't ready for marrige and I wasn't ready to let him go either." Tears started welling up in rorys eyes.

"then this job is the next big step."

"Thanks for everything mom, I love you" rory said hurridly as she got up to leave.

"You have no idea kid. No idea."

And with that rory scared, but yet confident she didn't know what would happen next.

**A/N: okayy ppl. I know that was about the shortest thing you have ever read, but it was my first fic, give me some credit. Okkaaaayyyy REVIEW ppl but don't be to harsh, it will help me decide whether to continue or not and I already have a lot of ideas so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**P.S. don't think that this story is predictable cuz I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, ppl thank you so much for the reviews! Curley-Q and Jeremy Shane thank you!! so here is the next chapter, we will find out what happens w/ rory lorelai and luke, but especially logan! soo if i get 5 reviews i will continue ! also suggestions would be nice! what you want to see in the story. but thank you for the great feedback!**

**"**heyy Luke, you wanted to see me ?"loreali as she waltzed into the diner wearing a little tiara with a wand

"oh jeez" said luke thinking that it was a little cute.

"i told you, you were gonna get somthing special!. soo.. what did you want to ask me?" she said sounding cutsey and what-not.

"april, i was wondering if you could help me with something for her" luke asked wodering what weird thing lorelai would say next.

"What- you.. why would you ask me that?, is it somthing for her birthday?" Lorelai asked wondering about the disaster with anna at the last party lorelai threw april.

"it just that, this boy stuff i need some advice, its really hard all she talks about is Freddy."

"the kid she likes right?" lorleai said now sounding more interested in this conversation.

"yup, i just dont know what to say"

"you have to understand the girl first luke." lorelai said sounding a little funny

"well, do you want to go out and talk about it with april sometime?" luke said really meaning that he wanted to go an a date with her

"ok, i guess..I WILL bring my tiara and dance around though!" lorelai said sounding really happy

"OK, sure and i will dress like tarzan" luke said in his normal scruffy voice.

"well just call me and we can get all that done with, oh yeah 1 more thing COFFEE NOW!" Loralei said needing a MAJOR coffee fix cuz she hadnt had any in a couple hours.

"fine,fine" luke said

now lorelai was really happy, she really wanted to get back together with luke, mabyee this would be the chance

Rory just finishd emailing the choronicle about her desicion.

she decided,no, she knew that it was time to move on about Logan. she hadnt dated anyone since him.

_"i should call him and warn him" rory thought _

she was sitting in her apartment starting to pack some stuff, she was moving to San Fran in 6 days. they needed her that bad they had to fire some people because of a news room scandal, she could hear her mom in her head "_dirty"_ she would've said. she WAS going to do it, she was going to be a great reporter, and she was going to try to avoid him in the off chance that she ended up seeing him.

"MOM, come over right now! please" Rory said in a quiet sobbing voice

"What?, okay hun i will be right theere sit tight mommys coming" lorealai said sounding really worried about her daughter, she would kill logan if he ever tried to do that to HER daughter again.

**A/N: i know this was really short, i wanted to end it on a cliffhanger, this will not have you waiting in suspense but within the next 2 chapters, rory WILL be in San Fran, suggestions will be nice, a new chapter should be up no later than next week. so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**- thanks**

**-Lorelai**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, there wasn't a lot of Rory in the last chapter... buuuut I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. So0o0o as you guys would've noticed, Rory will be moving to San Francisco. She found herself an apartment and is ready to take off.  
**

**DISCLAMER:I OWN NOTHING...if I did there would be a Season 8 :)**

**--**

"Okay Mom, the plane is about to take off. I'll call you when I get there...okay love you too. Bye Mom," and with that Rory hung up the phone and tried to find out why her mother was so worried about her.

Rory got off the plane, grabbed her stuff and tried to find a cab. Her Mom would be driving her car to San Francisco and then taking a plane back home. So for now, Rory had no way of transportation other than a taxi.

Rory had finally hauled in a taxi before arriving to her new apartment. She took all her stuff - which was mostly books - upstairs. Just as she was about to turn the key, a farmiliar face suddenly appeared.

"Hey Ace, nice to see you."

_"OH MY GOSSH," she thought, "LOGAN? what is he doing here?!"_

She turned to face him,

"Hi," she said, sounding just a tad bit annoyed.

**A/N: shortest chapter EVER! i am sorry but i just love cliffhangers, dont you? thank you for supporting me, and thnks for the suggestions, there will be all the yalies in the story, so REVIEW ppl it cant hurt, also if you have any suggestions, i would love to have them incorparated in my story.**

**much love**

**-lorelai**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. thx for all the reviews and suggestions, very helpful. keep on reading! new chapter not later that thursday**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... however, I think we all wish we owned this lovely show.**

**...ENJOY...**

x - - - x

"Listen Ace, what do you say about catching up over lunch?.. That is if you can fit it in your schedule. I'm sure you're one busy lady," said the man that Rory had once loved.

"You know what Logan, I don't have the time. I do have a busy schedule and I need to be ready to start my new job tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, if you havent noticed, I REALLY don't want to talk to you." replied Rory, walking into her new appartment.

Logan so did not expect this, and was also not going to put up with it. So he tried to walk in before she closed the door. However, just as he took his second step, a door has slammed in his face. _Oh no! No way! She DID NOT just do that._

"Rory! RORY! OPEN THIS DOOR! Stop running away from the issue. We NEED to talk about this and I think this is just the perfect time to start." excalimed Logan as he was banging on Rory's aparment door not even thinking about stopping.

**RORY'S POV**

I was getting fed up with all of this noise. I could not believe this was happening. What are the chances that as soon as I arrived in San Francisco to start my new job I saw_ Logan_. I mean I knew there was a chance of seeing him as he _had_ moved to San Francisco. But this was a big place, and within less than a day I had _already_ run into the love of my life. Well not that Logan knew he was still my knight in shining armour. Plus it wasn't like he was going to find out. Not in a MILLION years! Ughh.. I can't believe this is happening. He still hasn't left, and knowing him he isn't going to give up. Maybe I should just let him in. He's probably getting tired and it is almost 6 o'clock so he does need to eat. _NO, Rory! Snap OUT OF IT! You cannot want to help him out. He LEFT you standing by a tree on the day of your graduation. _Ahhh, peace at last. Maybe he has finally gone.

**END POV**

Rory walked over to the door and looked into her little peep hole. No Logan in sight... that is until she looked down and saw him sitting against her door. So it looks like he hasn't given up. DARN! She was just about to do her happy dance..

"Logan, Logan! What on earth are you doing here mate?!" said the unknown voice which sounded quite familiar. Hmm... Colin and Finn. : )

"You moved? Why didn't you tell us. We're your MATES and YOU didn't tell us that you have MOVED!?" said the the quite drunk Finn.

"No, no, no, no Finn. I didn't mo - "

"Wait up guys. Who did you say you saw in the window of this building?... LOGAN? What are you doing here?" cried the blonde, quite tipsy beauty.

By this time, Logan was getting quite frustrated. With his friends jumping to conclusions and interrupting him in the middle of the sentence. He needed to set things straight.

"Okaay, hold up. I am going to start from the beginning, and I want each of you to listen and keep your fat mouths closed. You may each have a turn to speak once I have gotten through my WHOLE story." Logan explained in what he thought was a calm voice, however you could clearly tell that he was quite agitated.

"Agreed." replied an antsy Finn.

As much as Rory wanted to open the door and say 'hello' to her friends that she hadn't seen for 2 yearsHowever, Rory knew that she needed to keep quiet and see how this scence was going to play out. She listened intently as Logan started his story.

"Well, it all started when I got a resume sent into my office from a certain Rory Gilmore," Logan began, "Rory Gilmore, as soon as I saw the name I knew that I needed to hire her as I haven't seen her since the day that she graduated. I _needed_ to see her, and this was my chance. I knew that she was a pretty good reporter, so it would be a win/win situation. Sure, I'm sure I could've interviewed a million other contenders for the job to find someone better, but I saw _her_ name. _THE _name that I hadn't seen for years. - "

"Hold up. What you're saying is that just because you saw Rory's name, you _needed _to hire her even though you _knew_ you were in desperate need of an amazing reporter since your newspaper depended on it?" interrupted Stephanie.

"Yes, but what did I say about interrupting? May I continue now?" said an irritated Logan.

"M'kay, continue mate," slurred Finn.

"Okay, so I hired Rory Gilmore. That clarifies part of the story," explained Logan, finishing his beginning action. "Now, to clear up some questions... No, this is not my new apartment, however someone that we know does live here. Once I hired Rory I figured out that this was the apartment she was moving to once she got up here to San Francisco. So basically I decided to meet her here, that way I could talk to her before she came up to the office next week. I couldn't wait. One thing. Rory doesn't know that I am her boss. So if you EVER run into her before next week, _do not_ mention that she is working for me. So that is the whole story. Any questions?" finished Logan.

Logan was expecting a question from the three sitting on the floor in front of him. However he wasn't ecpecting the door that he was leaning on to open or to have a very pissed off looking Rory come storming out.

"Logan, how could you. I know we didn't get off on a good note, but that doesn't mean you can mess with people and hire them because you wanted to see them and not to do the actual job.. You really think that I'm not good enough then fine, I won't work for you." exclaimed a very angry Rory.

"NO! Rory, that isn't what I meant. I just really needed to talk to you. To hear your voice. To see your eyes. To look at your face. I just had to and i jumped at the first opportunity I got." defended Logan.

"Well, I'm sure you have a phone, and you can't forget my number that easily Logan. You could've called, and you do have picures to look at." replied Rory who was clearly not pleased with Logan's answer.

"Oohh, this is getting juicy. Stephanie, go make some popcorn. This is better than the movies." exclaimed a clearly amused Colin.

"Shut up Colin." yelled an annoyed Logan.

As Logan turned his head, he saw Rory ready to walk away. But Rory couldn't get away that quickly. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Rory, listen," Logan began..

"No, you know what Logan? I'm done. I'm over a break-up that happened2years ago and I'm through with you. When I'm at work, I WILL be getting paid to be DOING WORK and that is it. Don't talk to me unless it's work-related and don't follow me to my apartment. Leave me alone and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Rory ended the conversation as she stormed back into her room.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

"Rory, no! Rory, lets just talk this over. PLEASE!" Logan called through the door.

"I'm sorry mate, but I think you just lost her. She's right. I think this is it for the two of you." said an almost passed-out Finn.

"Thanks for the encouragement," replied a very pissed off Logan.

**WITH RORY**

As soon as Rory came into her room she collapsed on her new matress and started to cry. But this wasn't a cry for help, or a cry of being hurt. It was a cry of confusion. Rory was confused. She needed to sort out her feelings and she was in San Francisco, far away from home, in a new town with no friends. She wanted her Mom. She _needed_ her Mommy.

So with that Rory grabbed her phone and frantically dialed the numbers that she had dialed so many time before.

"Hello" said the voice of the woman who gave life to Rory.

"Mom, can you get here on the next flight. I really need you here. Please come soon, please." Rory cried into the phone.

"Wait, what happened? Actually, no. Don't answer that question. I'm leaving now. I'll get on the next flight. See you soon honey." said Lorelei speaking 100 words per minute.

x - - - x

**AN: So there's a chapter for you. I worked hard on this one and feel quite good about it so I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW! 5 reviews until I post the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, Lorelei xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke I'm going to San Francisco. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll call you, Bye," and with that Lorelei rushed out of Luke's Diner.

_What the hell?!_ Was the only thought going through Luke's mind at the moment. Since when was Lorelei making a trip to San Francisco? _I thought Rory just left yesterday and Lorelei wasn't going to visit for about a week? Oh my gosh, Lorelei just left to get on a plane and doesn't know when she's going to be back again! I need to stop her._

"Okay, everybody out. We're closing early today."

"But Luke, - "

"No buts, Kirk. I need you to leave. I have somewhere to be. Now go!!" exclaimed the very impatient Luke.

Luke locked up his Diner and sped off toward the airport, all the while just thinking up things that may have happened. Like really, what could be so urgent that Lorelei needed to go all the way to San Francisco as soon as possible?

Just as Luke arrived to his destination, he saw Lorelei walking into the airport with one very large bag. He could just imagine how unorganized Lorelei's suitcase was at this very moment.

_Ugh. Luke, snap out of it! Hey, there she is. _

"Lorelei! Lorelei, wait! Stop!" Lorelei turned around to see a panting Luke running toward her.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

Lorelei was confused. How did Luke get to the airport only minutes after her. Lorelei was sure she had left the diner after telling Luke she was leaving, but she didn't see Luke follow her._ Wait! The DINER!_

"You forgot about the diner. People could be stealing food right now! Luke call someone to close the diner."

Lorelei was worried. I mean, she knew Luke loved her but how could he forget about closing a diner. He knew where she was going to be, and he already knew that she was going to San Francisco soon. But he didn't know why she was going only a day after Rory had left. And then it hit her. Luke was worried that something happened with Rory, so he came here to find out.

"Lorelei the diner is fine, I closed it. My question is why are you rushing to San Francisco? What happened? Is Rory okay?" Luke began to shoot out question after question. Not even giving time in between for an answer.

Lorelei's suspicions were correct. Luke was worried about Rory.

"Woah! Luke, slow down. I'm not sure what exactly is wrong with Rory. But about an hour ago she called me and said that she needed me with her there. I really don't know what happened but she was crying and she called me to come and save her which she wouldn't do unless she really needed me. So I'm going over there to find out what's going on."

"_American Airlines, Flight 224 San Francisco is now boarding passengers seated in rows 20-28."_

"That's me Luke. I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I get there and when I find out more about what wrong with Rory. For now don't worry about it. I'll let you know when I'm coming home depending on what the situation is." Lorelei began to walk towards her boarding zone but not before dropping her bags and turning around to run back into Luke's arms, giving him a goodbye hug and kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon Luke. Bye, I love you," and with that Lorelei boarded her plane to San Francisco.

After quite a long flight, bag searching and hauling down a taxi, Lorelei finally arrived at Rory's apartment by 11:40pm to find a certain blonde headed man sitting in the hallway next to her daughter's apartment door.

"Logan, I don't even want to know"

Rory heard a special knock on her door and immediately knew it was her Mom.

Lorelei awaited the opening of the door. "Rory, I flew all the way here, don't tell me that you're not going to let me in!"

"C-c-om-coming" came a faint reply. And then the door opened. The sight of a very poor looking Rory appeared. Swollen, puffy red eyes, a pink nose, very little smeared make-up and tear stains all over.

Wow! Lorelei thought. She so was not expecting this. Maybe a little home-sickness, or missing Mommy. But she should've seen this coming, after all Logan was sitting right next to Rory's apartment door.

"Logan, I think you should go now. I'm sure you've done enough damage," was all Lorelei could say.

"But, Lorelei please, I didn't mean it. I didn't – "

"No, Logan. I said that's enough. I don't need your excuses. Now if you'd excuse me I need to go and comfort my crying daughter who has just ran back into her apartment. Have a fantastic day!" Lorelei was beyond upset. But she could act on this later. Right now she needed to see if Rory was going to be alright.

X - - - X

"Oh, Rory," Lorelei comforted as her daughter cried in her arms.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" questioned Lorelei.

"M-m-om, he used me. He j-just w-w-w-anted-d to see m-e-e. H-he knew who I was a-and he h-hired me, just s-s-s-oo he could-d see me ag-gain." Rory explained in between her sobs.

"Oh honey, it's going to be alright. I'm here now and I promise he's not going to come near you. You go to work and don't let him effect you. Do what you do best. Do what you always dreamed of doing. Don't let Logan harass you. And if he does just ignore it and walk away, because obviously everything you did to get him away didn't work." Lorelei gave her words of wisdom.

"You think you're going to be okay now?" questioned the loving mother.

"Yea, you know what. I'm just going to stuck my head up high and show him no matter what he does, I'm not going to give in." said Rory, putting the past behind her after her quick recovery.

"And thanks Mom, I love you. Oh, and that was one of the times that I wish I had Paris as my roommate. She would've gotten Logan out of here in milliseconds." Rory said, cheering up quite a bit.

"We could never forget good ol' Paris"

**A/N: oooooooh the suspense i can tell you guys cant hold it in any longer, rogan? or not who knows. OK people you want me to continue i need reviews. i will die with out them but i may be able to get a new chapter put in about 2 weeks cuz i am going to new york.**

**lots of love**

**-lorelai**


End file.
